The Heart of a Tainted Child
by Warriorlass
Summary: Ok so randomly this popped outta nowhere and I wrote it down. Your are a high school drop out and the police is after you...like always. So...yeah.Please review.


The siren blared, with Arthur in the seat, Alfred had to sit on the window ledge and aim his gun at the tires, "_! Pull over right now! We don't want to hurt you!"

I looked at my rear view mirror, they were right on my tail. "Damn it! Fuck!" I snapped and geared your engine. I was now pulling 100 mph. BANG! There was a sharp squeal from my tires. Burning rubber filled the open air, BANG!

I swerved from another tire being blown out. I car drifted till it was horizontal on the middle of the freeway. "DAMN IT!" I yelled and slammed my head on the steering wheel angrily.

"_, just make it easy on your self, and get out of the car." Arthur's voice said. I sighed; there was no other way out of this.

I got out, slamming the door, they didn't bother handcuffing me, I just walked into the police car and let them take me to the station.

Arthur sat at his desk, and Alfred against the corner. "What would your father say." Arthur grumbled with disappointment. "I don't know Mom, what would he say?" I snapped back at him.

Alfred looked uneasy at this exchange, but brightened lightly when Matthew and Francis came in.

"Oh wow, aren't we just one big happy family!" I snarled.

Francis crossed his arms, "_, just because you're Mother and I got a divorce does not mean you can just act like a wild hellion."

"Why the hell not! It's not like I have anything better to amount to! You've got your smart son and your athletic son! So now you can have your wild ass daughter! If I can even be considered as one!" I growled.

I got up and slung my purse over my shoulder. I forked out my own bail and left.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Arthur yelled.

"Home! Where my REAL family is!" I snarled and headed over to Gilbert and Ludwig's apartment. I walked all the way there, found the key and let myself in. "Vho's there?" Ludwig called from the kitchen.

"Just me!" I called out to him.

"Oh, hey _, vhere have you been?"

"Went to jail, just got back, I hate it when Mom pulls the 'What would your father say?' crap and then Dad HAS to come in! Ugh! Mom needs to stay out of this!" You yelled bitterly.

There was silence and then Ludwig said, "They only vant vhat's best for you."

I flopped on the couch, and flipped through the channels. "They should've never got a divorce. It's all my fault." I said with a heavy voice, tears biting at my eyes.

"_, you're sixteen years old, you work as a pole dancer, and you dropped out of high school and you live on a day to day paycheck... This isn't how you should be spending your life."

"You sound like my parents." I snapped viciously.

"I'm just saying that you should think better of your life." Ludwig said lightly.

I turned off the TV, "Where's Gil?"

"He's downstairs, probably asleep or playing video games." Ludwig answered.

I went downstairs and found Gilbert paying one of those shooting games. I crawled over the arm of the couch and slid my head onto his lap. He instantly paused his game, and pulled me into a hug, "Vhat happened this time?" He asked kindly."

"Mom caught me stealing away an abandoned car that I fixed up." I said.

His fingers sifted through my hair. "You know, it wasn't your fault."

"Whatever...I made one little dirty joke and Mom goes hog-wild on Dad about not telling me those kind of jokes...if I didn't say that joke...everything would've been as it should be. I wouldn't feel like a bitch for ruining their lives...I just want Mom and Dad to get back together. I never meant for this to happen." You said then tears poured out, and Gil hugged you close.

The next evening I was out pole dancing again and then someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a dark alley. I screamed and fought, but it was worthless, I was raped and then beaten within an inch of my life. 

I just stayed where I was. I had done this to myself. I deserved this. Why should I live when I broke apart to people who were perfect for each other? I went in and out of focus several times that night. I don't know whether I was being delusional or if it actually happened, but I thought I heard sirens...gawd I hope not. I didn't want my parents to find me this way...I didn't want them to find me at all. I'd rather die than have them find me.

When the sun rose I got up. My clothing was little more than shreds that barely hung together. There were bruises all over my body. It was obvious because I was wearing what had been a white formfitting white tank top and Daisy Duke short-shorts.

My boots were the only things that were still intact. Every muscle in my body screamed with agony as I walked aimlessly to the police station. I don't know why, but that's where my body seemed to take me. My vision was blurry, and my ears were going in and out of focus. I felt like a zombie, and I collapsed at the front of the station. There were screams and shouts and I could've sworn I heard my Mom and big brother freaking out over me. But their words were indecipherable.

When I next awoke, I was in a white hospital room. Outside my door I heard my parents talking in hushed voices with my brothers. Sometimes I heard Ludwig and Gilbert say something.

I stirred and tried to sit up. I could see the head of my brother Alfred. I looked at the food beside my bed, grabbed an orange and hurled it at his head.

"Ow!" He said then turned.

I glared at him, "I don't want milk, I hate milk. I want water."

His lips turned into a grin and he and the others surrounded me, hugging me, everyone was kissing my cheeks and telling me how worried they were about me.

Dad held my face and then blinked away tears, "Don't you ever scare me like that again _."

Then Mom said lightly, "Gilbert told us why you act the way you do."

I couldn't help but shoot him a look.

Gilbert shrugged, "If you wanted you parents to get back together, you should've just said something to them."

"We didn't realize that you took our divorce as something that you cause honey. We had been having problems before." Mom said.

"Then why did you seem so perfectly happy before that event happened ten years ago?" I asked angrily.

"Because we wanted you and your brothers to think that we were a big happy family." Dad said.

"Oh...so I guess you two won't get together again?" I said sadly.

"Well...actually..." Mom blushed as he glanced at Dad.

Dad took Mom's hand, "We're thinking about getting married again." He said happily, pulling her close.

"We also figured if we got back together, you would start behaving better." Mom said.

"It's good motivation." I said with a light smile.

Three months later, they were married. I got back into high school, got my diploma and became a mechanic. Now I work on cars all the time and I'm good at it. Five years later, Gilbert and I got married. Now we're making kids of our own, we have a son and have a daughter on the way.


End file.
